Frog Prince
by Alice39
Summary: Because in the end, despite being a jerky frog, he was still a prince. A birthday fic for HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd :)


Frog Prince

A/N: This is a birthday fic for my little sister, Ena-chan! I hope you liked this type of fluff. A little AU, though hahahaha.

* * *

It was the same old routine in the neighborhood. The three-way houses which were close towards each other all had little children with about the same ages.

Fran, the first of the three but not necessarily oldest, was a little teal-haired boy that had a tongue sharper than most swords and intellect and plain observation skills that's as sharp as well. He looked up and saw his male neighbor, Fuuta, the little prince, who made his way right to the house next his. And he saw him knocking on the door, shifting nervously as color tinted his cheeks.

It was obvious why it was like that and Fran almost snorted, only he didn't because showing an emotion would only make him take an effort, which he would rather not do, thank you very much.

His stare, his observation didn't waver at all when the door opened and showed the bright, perfect, little girl that lives on the house on the right side of Fran's. Of course, Fuuta had to make an almost disgustingly lovesick expression as soon as he faced the girl with a smile that could probably light up the whole world.

He almost shivered. Not of jealousy, of course, but of disgust. They looked perfect together, the princess, who had led a golden life all her life and was scarily perfect in everything, and the prince, who was athletic, nice, kind and smart.

'They're like characters from a fairy tale,' Fran mused as he continued to look on, sitting down on their doorsteps. He added to his thought, 'Like dolls. Too perfect and surreal.'

He stood up and was about to return back to his own, comfortable home when he heard someone called out his name.

"Fran!"

He turned around and stared at the owner of the voice. The perfect princess called for him? The sharp and too clever Fran who gets on everyone's nerves? His eyes strayed and saw Fuuta's almost bewildered expression, like it was surprised as well.

"It's been a long time since we'd eaten together," Unit said with bright smile. In an almost wistful tone, she added, "How about you join us?"

She held out a hand with her picture-perfect smile and kindness and rainbows and all things that glitter shone on her background.

Of course, as perceptive as he was, he didn't fail to notice the minute frown that appeared on the Ranking Prince's face. He considered it for a moment. On one hand, he'll be throwing endless jabs at Feta and that was fun but...

"No."

"I...see." Unit looked genuinely sad, a small kicked-puppy look invading her features. She hesitantly took back her hand and she pursed her lips before her smile went full-on again. She gave a light chuckle and guessed, "Perhaps your busy?"

Fran really wanted to throw a sharp retort just to see what will happen but the combined gaze of the two forced him not too. He can feel the dangerous waves that Fuuta was emitting and Uni looked too hopeful and too innocent, too... Fragile. He nodded his head, "Yeah."

And with that, he turned his back and went on his way and he heard Uni's gentle voice that echoed, "I hope that you'll be free next time!"

'Perfect, indeed.' Fran thought as he continued to walk on the lit-up hallways of his house. He stopped by their staircase and mused, 'How was it possible to be so cheery and smile all the stupid time?'

He walked up the stairs and went to his door and as he opened it, he blanched, "What a boring life."

* * *

Two years later...

He kicked the soccer with minimal effort and it passed through the goalkeeper with ease. The teal-haired boy blew his bangs and sharply retorted, "You people aren't even worth playing with."

A big, muscular boy who was from another team rushed towards Fran and growled, "What did you say, you brat?!"

"I said that your team isn't even worth playing." He said as he gave a small shrug, dodging a punch that was sent to his direction with ease. He emotionlessly stared as he tripped the muscular boy into the ground and he almost sneered, "And I expected a better game, senpai."

He turned around despite the protests and walked over the wet grass as he exited the field and loudly stated, "This game isn't even worth my time, you're weak."

There was a slight pause and a roar came from the opponent's team. Another older guy lunged towards Fran but he turned around and kicked the attacker just in time. Without even showing remorse or pity, he informed, "I'm bored."

And with that, he walked away and left the field and the entire radius, everyone looking at him with mixed amazement and annoyance.

A group of girls who were watching the game swooned, "KYAAH! Fran-kun's the best~"

"Tch." A member of the team that Fran was playing with a while ago gritted his teeth in annoyance, "That bastard...!"

Another male shook his head with obvious irritation as he muttered under his breath, "He went and overpowered everyone again."

"Calm down," Another boy, who genuinely looked like some kind of prince, said in a gentle tone. He caught everybody's attention and he gave an apologetic smile as he reasoned out, "Maybe, Fran's just in a bad mood today...?"

"Today?" One of the other boys in the team blanched. He clicked his tongue as he stated, "If anything, he's always like that during our games."

The smile disappeared as he protested, "B-but!"

An older student interfered with him and said, "I don't know how you can be so understanding. I can say myself that his constant evolution and sheer physical attributes are amazing..."

There was silence and the last part of the statement left into the air.

"But aren't you scared that he'll get your position, Fuuta?"

* * *

Fran rummaged the keys from his bag soundlessly as soon as he arrived right in front of the door to his home. He finally got it and was about to open the door when he heard someone call.

"Fran!"

His head whipped around and narrowed his eyes at the familiar person. He finished unlocking the door but turned around to face her, "Why are you here, Unit?"

"I could ask the same for you, you know." The blue-eyed girl playfully said as she walked towards Fran. As soon as she was in conversational distance, she stopped and tilted her head to the side, "Why are you already home, Fran?"

"I asked first."

"Ah." The girl let out a small chuckle before a smile formed on her lips. She tilted her head to the side and gently explained, "The coach rescheduled our team's afternoon practice."

Fran raised a brow at that but said nothing nonetheless. He looked towards Unit and saw her open her mouth to ask, "So...?"

"Just finished some games, the snap were too weak." Fran bluntly pointed out with an effortless shrug. He took a look-over before he returned to what he's doing.

He felt her shift from her position and she called out, "He, Fran."

He whipped his head and found himself face to face with her. He looked on and noticed the blush on the girl's face. A thought fell on his mind and without any other movements, he moved his head forward and met her lips, the girl's eyes widening at the process.

"So that was a kiss." Fran stated, not even flustered one bit and as emotionless as ever. He looked on at Uni's rose cheeks and said, "You should be glad you shared first one with me."

Before anyone else can further talk, a hand whizzed past and punched Fran straight in the face.

Fuuta arrived and there was anger on his face, "What are you-"

"Stop it, Fuuta." Uni's blush from before had already returned to normal and the girl pulled her back, "It was an accident."

Fuuta softened at the sight of the girl but sent a glare towards Fran, nonetheless.

Fran touched his burning cheek and he nodded his head, raising an eyebrow, "It really was an accident. Do you really think that I-"

"Don't!" Uni shouted as she pulled back Fuuta harder this time. She shook her head and said, "Let's just... Go."

"Go first, Uni."

"A-ah." Uni opened her mouth and closed it again when she noticed the seriousness in Fuuta and Fran's eyes. She closed her eyes and turned around, and she sent a one last reminder, "Don't fight."

"You douche!" Fuuta accused as soon as Uni went in her house. He shook Fran's indifferent shoulders and said, "I told you before that I liked her!"

"I know." Fran's voice was as monotonous, as cruel as ever.

"Tch." Fuuta pulled back and clicked his tongue. He gritted his teeth and turned around, "Jerk."

* * *

2 Years Later

"So," Aria looked at her beautiful daughter and presented two beautiful dresses in front of her. One was white, a princess type that flowed and had an elegant air around it. The other one was teal green, a type similar to the first one. Aria continued, "Which one will you pick, Uni dear?"

"Do I really need to go to the party, mom?" She sounded almost out of character as she sent a tired smile.

"Absolutely." Aria said as she placed the dress down and she approached the younger lady and said, "It's your graduation party."

Uni tried her hardest to smile as she answered, "I know."

"Besides," Her mom beamed as she announced, "Won't Fran and Fuuta be there as well?"

Uni looked down when she heard the first name. For some reason, Fuuta didn't want to spend time with Fran and in turn, wouldn't let Uni go with Fran as well. It has been so long since they had a proper conversation.

Or at least a conversation where there are friendly jabs and retorts. Nowadays, the only things that they can talk about were formal and curt things.

Unconsciously standing up, she approached the teal green dress and took it. She sent a sad smile to her mom, "I want to pick this."

A bright smile appeared on Aria's lips as she softened, "I know dear, I know."

* * *

It was the night of the graduation party. Both the venue and the atmosphere were simply perfect. Most students were dancing, some were eating, some were gossiping and some were chatting with their friends.

"I'll take a seat first." Uni excused herself with an apologetic smile. Fuuta looked on curiously and Uni met his eyes, "I'm just tired but you can go on if you want."

Fuuta nodded and bowed, "I'll be seeing you later."

"Yeah." Somehow, Uni strangely felt that her smile was strained.

She walked over and took a seat to a vacant table. She watched the dancers who were swaying as she sipped a champagne. She stopped as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and was surprised to see Fran.

The boy didn't even shifted because of the intense gaze and instead boredly droned, "I don't have anyone to dance with."

Uni couldn't help but chuckle at that. Despite the boy's mean attitude, he was still flocked on over by girls. It was simply impossible for him not to have anyone to dance with.

"Well," Uni stood up from her seat and sent a smile in Fran's direction, "I don't have one, too."

"I didn't ask you." There was obvious amusement in that blank voice as Fran went and sat down on the opposite seat. Uni sighed and returned to her seat, a smile on her face as she glowed. They stared at each other and Fran remarked, "I wonder why the color of your dress is so familiar."

Sarcastic jerk. He knew why.

Uni sent a nervous smile and bit her lips but didn't say anything else.

"I like you."

Fran said it so casually as if he was just talking about the weather and Uni didn't even know if she should be surprised by his nonchalant tone or by his revelation.

He stood up and held out his hand, "Want to dance?"

"I like you, too." Uni admitted as she stared at the ground. She bit her lips again and she nodded, taking the outstretched hand, "I'll be happy to."

And...

The two merged with the other dancers and danced, like a princess and a prince.

Maybe Fran had been a frog, but he still was a prince.

...And they lived happily ever after.

Probably.

* * *

A/N: Them feels! I loooove 2601 like hell and I know that you like it too, Ena-chan! So yeah, greet Ena a happy birthday, mmkay? She's HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd on FFNet. :D


End file.
